


I Can Take It

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Intoxication, M/M, NSFW, References to Knotting, Slash, Sticky, valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw really wants to take on the dominant role in the berth, but Thunderhoof isn't up for that.... Until late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take It

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of roleplayers are having a [drunken escapade](http://takinglifebytheantlers.tumblr.com/post/116918822083/steeljaw-is-very-intoxicated-thhhunnn-he) and it made me wanna write this reversal really quick
> 
> ALSO: I want to write a sequel for what happens in the morning, but we all know how often I actually accomplish what I want with my fics OTL

Steeljaw grins as he watches Thunderhoof struggle to pour himself some more high grade.

They’d decided to get overcharged, and Steeljaw had elected to be less overcharged. One of them had to be able to get them to the berth for recharge, and Thunderhoof’s optics are so unfocused that the wolf con would be surprised if he can really even see the high grade he’s pouring.

“Last drink, Hoofy?”

“Huh?” the blue mech asks sluggishly, blinking as he tries to focus on Steeljaw. “Oh, uh, yeah sssure I guess. Wanna do a shhhhot with me? …….Don’t call meh thhha.”

“Alright, c’mon, you’ve had enough. Ya big lug.”

“Nooo I’ve already purr- poured it.”

“And you’ll spill it if you try to bring it to your face. Come on,” Steeljaw repeats, grasping Thunderhoof’s upper arm and hauling the mech to his feet. As cute as an overcharged Thunderhoof is, Steeljaw doesn’t want to deal with any purging.

The actual journey to the berth devolved into Steeljaw nearly dragging Thunderhoof along, but they arrived without incident. “Here we go, time to recharge,” the wolf con says, maneuvering Thunderhoof to gently fall onto the berth.

Unfortunately, Thunderhoof grabs onto Steeljaw’s armor and drags the mech down on top of him. “Hehehe, gotcha.”

“Yeah, now recharge.”

“Nuh uh,” Thunderhoof argues stubbornly.

Steeljaw sighs, wondering how he’s going to convince the mech to close his optics and just relax, but then he hears something.

Thunderhoof hums as he digs his heels into the berth to thrust his hips up, grinding his newly-exposed valve against Steeljaw’s panel. “Dun wanna recharge.”

“Thunderhoof-“

“Wan you ta knot me. You wanna do that, yeah?”

Steeljaw stiffens and he quickly grabs Thuderhoof’s hips and forces them down flat to the berth. “Hoof, you’re so drunk.”

“So? You’ve bin wantin’ to spike mmmme for agesss.”

“Of course I have,” Steeljaw snaps, his spike uncomfortably pressed against his panel at the invitation. “But you’re overcharged. You’re going to be so angry at yourself for going this far in the morning. Just…. Just recharge.”

“Nooooo,” Thunderhoof whines, legitimately whines, as he removes one hand from still grasping at Steeljaw’s armor to trace his own wet valve. “Won’t be mad. Been wwwantin’ ta do thissss but I- I- I can take it."

“Shut up. _Please_ recharge. We can talk about this- or not- in the morning. Please, Hoof.”

The mech groans, frustrated and overcharged and revved up and tired all at the same time. “Fine. Ya afffft.” Before he actually gives in though, he uses the fingers slicked with his own lubricant to trace Steeljaw’s spike panel, which earns him a barely suppressed groan. “In thhhe mornin.’”


End file.
